Something Wicked This Way Comes
by enchantingmagick
Summary: In the beginning, James and Lily were people who felt very differently about each other. Lily loathed James, and James was infatuated with Lily. Witty sense of humour aside, they had little in common. But eventually they would share a kiss. This above all the other things, is the story of how Lily and James fell in love, despite all the other things that would get in their way.
1. Past is Prologue

Something Wicked This Way Comes

by: enchangtingmagick

**Past is Prologue**

A/N: So this is my first James and Lily fanfic, and I'm going to do my best. I've made an outline of where I want this story to go and I'll see that it gets there. Forgive me if any of my british-isms are inaccurate. I used to live there, and the catch-phrases and such may have changed.

Disclaimer: All praise and goodness on earth can be dedicated to JKR.

* * *

In the beginning, James and Lily were two _infinitely_ different people. James had many talents, quidditch among them, and loved to brag about them. Lily was brilliant at everything she tried, but felt no need to gloat. But James was arrogant, and Lily was far too kind for her own good. Witty sense of humour aside, they had little in common. They were two continents of misunderstanding. One day, far in the future, they would share a kiss, but before that many hostile words would be exchanged. Fortunately, somewhere in the middle, they would become reluctant friends, and eventually realize that they were quite irrevocably in love. This is above all things, the story of how Lily and James fell in love, despite all the other things that happened along the way. Because arguably, among all the other things they achieved in their relatively short lifetimes, falling in love was by far the most miraculous.

In recounting this story, Lily Evans would tell you that the turning point came in the fall of 1975. She disliked him with every particle of her being, to the point where she was irritated by his presence. Unfortunately James Potter was already infatuated with her, and sought her out frequently to Lily's extreme annoyance. But on this particular occasion, James did not seek Lily. He was rather busy with something else.

"Scourgify!" James spit out.

The charm instantly made to clean out Snape's mouth with pink soapy bubbles, choking him in the process.

"Leave him ALONE!" James heard the scream and at once knew who it was, and unthinkingly he reached up to ruffle his hair. Both he and Sirius turned around to see the girl who had yelled at them. Her copper-hued locks moved slightly in the fall breeze, as she fixed them with an intense glare.

"All right, Evans?" asked James casually ignoring the writhing boy who lay on the grass beside him.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, as she continued to eye him with a great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," began James his forehead creasing in faux-deliberation,"it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

The crowd that had huddled around them to watch the spectacle began to laugh in response. The only student within earshot who didn't even chuckle was Lupin who was trying very hard to concentrate on his book.

"You think you're funny," Lily replied icily. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," answered James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll  
never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Unbeknownst to James, the jinx had worn off Snape. He had begun to inch his way to his wand, pathetically, spitting out soap suds as he crawled.

Lily gave him her reply with great distaste. "I wouldn't go out with you, if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said watching their exchange with practiced interest. And too late he saw Snape get his wand, "Oy!"

There was a brief flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, blood spattering onto his robes. James' reflexes were too quick, an instant later Snape was hanging upside down, his graying underpants far too visible.

The marauders burst out in boisterous laughter, with everyone else. For just a moment, Lily's instincts betrayed her and her mouth twitched slightly as though she was going to smile or laugh. "Let him down!"

"Certainly." With a flick of his wand, James had rendered Snape into a crumpled heap on the floor. He got to his feet quickly, his hand on his wand. but before he could do anything Sirius said "Locomotor Mortis!" Snape keeled over, rigid as a board.

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted menacingly, withdrawing her own wand from her robes. Both Sirius and James eyed it warily, knowing the damage she could cause if incensed.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily was outraged, her hair just settling on her shoulders every time she yelled.

James sighed deeply, as though she was ruining all his fun, and turned away from Sirius to mutter the countercurse. "There you go," he said as Snape struggled to his feet, "You're lucky Evans was here-"

"I don't need help form filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked and then became deathly still and calm. "Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James practically yelled at Snape, his wand pointed inches from his face, threateningly.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd _never_ call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me _sick_."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, Evans!"

She didn't look back.

As she hurried away, Lily kept a tight rein on her emotions knowing that if she let herself, she would began to cry uncontrollably. Her world was crashing down on her. Out of all the people she'd ever known, Severus was the only person who told her from the very beginning that it didn't matter that her parents were muggles. And now? It had been a lie all along. Why did he even bother with her in the first place, if that was how he felt?

In her clouded emotions, Lily didn't even notice when she ran into someone turning the stairs to the common room.

"Hey, Lily!" Then the blonde girl saw her best friend's face, and she was filled with concern. "Lily, wait up, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter! I just-I was wrong," Lily said on the verge of tears.

The taller girl pulled Lily against her as Lily muttered the password "Devil's snare." They walked up to their dorm room and Lily threw her book bag against the foot of her bed, collapsing on the bed.

"What's wrong Lily? Does it have to do with Potter?"

Lily simply nodded her head.

"How could he have reduced you to tears?"

"Potter could never reduce me to tears, he was bullying Snape again, and he-"

"What? You know I don't even understand why you tolerate that bloke, he's so sketchy, always caught up in that dark magic."

"He used dark magic to cut Potter's face," Lily said quietly tucking her legs to her chest, against her headboard.

"You need to stop hanging out with him, Lily. I know that you think he's some tragically misunderstood soul, but really?"

"Don't bother, Mar. We're done, I'm never going to speak to him again."

"Lils, what happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Lily became very, very pale before she whispered,"He called me a mudblood."

Her best friend gasped in shock,"He didn't."

"He did, and that's the last straw for him and for Potter. I can't believe Potter would do that, it's his fault as much as it is Sev's. Maybe if Potter hadn't pushed Sev and humiliated him in front of everyone he-"

"Lily, just stop. Stop making excuses for Snape. And as much as you like to blame Potter for everything, maybe he did you a favor. At least now you know what Snape's true colors are."

"I can't believe you, you're taking Potter's side."

"I don't take sides Lily, if I was, I'd be on your side. I won't tell you what you want to hear, because I've seen you make excuses for him, and it's not right. He has a screw loose, maybe more than one."

"You know what, Mar? I can't do this right now. I need to study for the Transfiguration OWL, and I'm going to the library."

"Lily, no-"

"Just forget I said anything at all. Can you hand me that jumper? It's cold in there."

An unreadable expression crossed Marlene's face as she handed her friend the sweater, and Lily walked out of the room and down the stairs. Lily checked her face in the hallway, to make sure she looked alright before continuing down.

She ignored the stares from her housemates as she walked out of the portrait door only to bump into James. She pushed past him rudely, and he turned around to follow her yelling her name. He grabbed her wrist, whipping her around to face him.

"Evans, I wanted to apologize for what happened by the lake," James said his hand going to ruffle his hair.

"Oh? Well I'm not interested," Lily replied before attempting to turn on her heel.

"What's your problem Evans? Why won't you go out with me?"

"Potter, you just don't get it, do you? I will _never_go out with you. Not if you and I were the last people on earth, you conceited arrogant prick! You will never change. The only reason you even want to go out with me, is I'm the only girl who won't have you, isn't it? Admit it, that's just it. And in your little world where everyone is in love with Potter, you just can't have that, can you?" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously at James, warning him that she would hex him soon.

"No, but since it's obvious that that's what you think of me, consider this the last time you have to deal with me. I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." James adjusted his glasses and turned to walk through the portrait hole, back into the common room.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The very first chapter of my little story. Reviews are better than good slice of cheesecake with whipped cream. PLEASE REVIEW. :D

thanks for reading,

_enchantingmagick_


	2. The End Is Just the Beginning

Something Wicked This Way Comes

by: enchangtingmagick

**Sometimes Endings Are Really Just Beginnings**

A/N: I figured I should post the first "official" chapter, soon, or else it would make absolutely no sense at all.

Disclaimer: Own nothing of the characters that are canon, the others are all mine. Their personalities to some extent as well as the non-canon plot lines.

* * *

Lily had spent the remaining time of her fifth year avoiding Snape and Potter with a studiously perfected precision. She finished out her fifth year satisfactorily and packed her things in the same melancholy attitude that had descended upon every aspect of her life. It was only intensified by the knowledge she was going to return home.

She doubted that any other Hogwarts student looked forward to their return to school more than she did, okay, there was probably a student whose outlook on life was far more abysmal than her own. Reluctantly after catching a glimpse of Snape, she was reminded of the last time she'd spoken to her former best friend. He'd threatened to sleep outside Gryffindor Tower, if she hadn't spoken to him. Oh, she had spoken to him all right. And it had gone something like this:

"No," Lily had replied sternly, her facial expression never wavering from a steady look of disdain upon the boy who dared speak to her.

"I didn't mean it. I swear, I was just angry and humiliated. I never meant to say those things to you. I-"

"No, you meant what you said. If you had even a little respect for me, you wouldn't bother lying to me and lying to yourself. Run off to your precious Avery and Nott. I don't want to hear what you have to say, because the behavior of your _friends_ speaks volumes more than you could ever hope to explain. So in the future don't bother. If you don't mind, I'm going to the library to finish studying for the transfiguration owl."

She didn't see the boy behind her, as she made to walk to the library. In her mind, her quill was in her hand poised above the ink well, waiting to write what she felt. But nothing came, her stream of consciousness was uncharacteristically mute. Lily Evans was numb, and realizing this took a bit of satisfaction from the fact. She was rather glad, because she didn't have to feel the piercing betrayal of her long-time, closest best friend. And as long as she didn't have to feel it, she didn't have to acknowledge it, so much the better.

It was the last day of school at Hogwarts, and one sixth year, Gryffindor, girls' dorm was quite literally chaos.

"Where in the bloody hell is my hair brush?!" yelled one girl, her dirty blond hair, poking in all directions.

"Dear god, we only have an hour left and I can't pack my trunk because Kat's sitting on it, having a melt-down!" shrieked another girl, glaring at present, waving her broomstick threateningly.

The road block rather resembled a puddle. Katerina Tucci's dark waves of hair tumbled around her shoulders, while her chocolate colored eyes flitted about nervously. "Why would he break up with me at the end of term? Without an explanation! He cheated on me didn't he?" All these questions were spoken in a doubtful, disbelieving whisper.

"Kat, dearest," said Lily, gracefully folding herself at her friend's side,"There will be other boys. And if this one cheated, well than he doesn't deserve a diamond does he? He deserves well, cubic zirconium."

"But Lily, what if there never is another boy!" cried Kat hysterically.

"Then that's because none of them are nearly good enough for you, besides we have the rest of our lives. You've had more boyfriends than the rest of us put together, love." Lily carefully guided Kat to her bed to get her out of Marlene's way. The witch smiled gratefully at Lily and opened her trunk and began the haphazard process of throwing all of her belongings into no particular place.

Diana Wood was quite finished or so she thought, as she sat on her bed watching the entertaining scene before her. Until she surveyed the room, her eyes had not landed upon a single stack of books located on a desk, easily missed. She groaned, hopping lithely of the bed and stepping on or over the trunks scattered about the room, in her pursuit of her books she had forgotten. The books were retrieved, disaster avoided, and Diana sat down once again. She ought to have been worried about the results of the Defense final she had just taken. The theory of the subject had been difficult to grasp, but that was not the topic that occupied her mind. She was anxious for her best friend: Lily Evans had not finished packing. And never before in the previous five years had Lily left packing to the last minute.

Lily was preoccupied watching Kat, to make sure her friend packed the essentials in her frenzied state of mind. And at once she remembered that her own packing was nowhere near finished. Scrambling to get her things in order, Lily realized everything was wrong. She was never this way, and it was all Snape's fault.

When the troop descended the girls' staircase, the found the Common Room abuzz with excitement. It was after all the last day. One could have guessed there was a lot to say, but Lily had to disagree. There was nothing left for her to say, and so she sat down in a comfy armchair by the fireplace, staring wistfully where the flames should have been. The season of warmth and happiness that had once given Lily so much pleasure, seemed but a hollow shell of its former self.

James Potter saw Lily from a distance, and he could appreciate how truly beautiful she was. But it was the way one watches something coveted on the other side of a glass wall, open to admiration, yet completely unattainable. He was punched on the shoulder by his best mate, who was laughing about something or another decidedly oblivious to James' agony.

"Oi, party at James' house for anyone who wants to come to celebrate the end of term!" Sirius bellowed.

And excited chatter began at once, for no one threw a party like a Marauder, they were legend. Fortunately, this party had an open invitation for anyone who was open to having a good time.

**Pass Me a Drink, Would You?**

Katherine Moore was a little on the high, her boyfriend Thomas Bell's arm was around her slender waist, making her feel very accomplished indeed. She had taken a great deal of care to look pretty, but she didn't feel very confident at all.

"Katie!" She heard the call somewhat distantly, but it shook her out of her reverie. Katie turned from her boyfriend and looked around trying to locate the source of the yell. She was tapped on the shoulder by her best friend, whose head appeared just over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's you Kat. Were you the one that yelled my name?" asked Katie quietly.

"Yes, I noticed you haven't a bottle of firewhiskey in your hand. I reckon that would Thomas's fault...he is such a straight-laced git," accused Katerina loudly.

Thomas was just beside Katie and leaned over to say, "I heard that Kat," and then turning to his girlfriend whispered, "that one doesn't like me very much."

Laughing uncontrollably at last, Katie announced,"Now, guys, you are the two most important people to me at school," she paused giggling again, "so you will just have to be mates."

"Why, exactly are you laughing?" asked Kat concerned, knocking back her own bottle of firewhiskey.

"I think this whole situation is a little laughable, you know I bet you and Thom would be the best of mates if, well you know," Katie tried to explain.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, another girl looked in the mirror observing her features as she did her makeup. She didn't quite like the way the eyeliner made her hazel eyes appear much larger than normal, or the way her lips looked very kissable at the moment. Overall Diana Wood, did not much care for her appearance. More importantly, she didn't even know why she was here, because she hadn't even wanted to come.

Earlier that evening in Lily's bedroom, Diana had sat in front of Lily's vanity pleading with her to come to the party. The only reason Diana had even gone, was her father had insisted that she attend a party for kids her own age. He was _worried_ that she was too focused on school and she needed to be a little less driven. Diana of course, did not agree with her father at all. They could barely afford her Hogwarts tuition, and as a muggle-born with few magical connections, she felt she was pretty much on her own. So instead of finishing the summer Charms paper or reading the book she had wanted to reread on non-verbal magic, she was going to a party at the Potter house.

"Lily, please, come with me. I don't want to go alone, and I hate having to associate with drunken teenagers."

"It's at the Potters', enough said. I won't set foot in his house, not now, not ever. And you can't offer me anything that would make me go there. I'm sorry, Di, the best I can do is help you look like a normal witch who cares to get ready for a party."

"Most wizarding parents are so strict about parties, I don't understand why Potters' parents even allow these ridiculously outrageous parties!"

"They're the Potters, and Potter's their only son."

"You know, Lily, it wouldn't kill you to say James."

"I think it might actually."

And so, that conversation had ended and Diana had lost that battle. At present, Diana was leaving the bathroom concerned for her mental sanity. Why did she even bother, she could just leave, who would know the difference? Starting for the door, she ran into something, or rather someone.

"McKinnon, how's your holiday been?" Diana asked as politely as she could manage.

"You know, it's only just started, but so far so good. No more Quidditch practice with Potter, thank god. Something tells me, he's going to be downright maniacal about winning next year..." answered Jason.

"When isn't he maniacal about winning? It _is_ Potter, we're talking about," quipped Diana.

"Well, Wood, it was nice seeing you. I'll see you around, yeah?" Jason nodded.

"Sure, yeah," Diana replied with a sigh.

As she turned around to give the foyer one last glance, she spotted James Potter with his arm around Camille Collins leading her to the table of drinks. Now, that, that right there, was strange, Diana thought to herself. Maybe I won't tell Lily, it probably doesn't matter anyway. With that final thought, Diana Wood resolved not to spend another minute in that house, and departed out the front door.

Still inside the house, under the staircase, a gang of three were drinking raucously. Peter Pettigrew was of the follower sort, but occasionally he saw something the others didn't. In this instant, he did.

"Hey, do you see that over there?"

"What? I see firewhiskey in my future," Sirius prophesied morosely.

"No, we knew that already! I'm talking about Prongs," snapped Peter.

"Moony, do you know what Wormy's on about? I haven't the faintest..."

"Oi, you know get your head out of bottle and look at Prongs," ordered Remus.

Sirius did as he was commanded and looked up to see his best mate occupied with the Ravenclaw seeker.

"Good for Prongs! She's fit, if I weren't in such a blasted mood, maybe I'd get lucky too," countered Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot, I mean seriously. Why is it James is so bloody stupid? Instead of moping to us about Lily, he goes and ruins everything again."

"Maybe for a change, he won't mope about Lily over hols at all, this year?" Peter wondered out loud.

"Wormtail, have you met James? He's probably over there whining about Lily to poor Camille," Remus inquired.

Contrary to Marauder belief, James was not in fact whining about Lily at that precise moment, because the problem of Lily Evans had been stored away in James' mind for perusal at a later date.

In Cokeworth, a muggle suburb far away, Lily Evans was watching tele with her parents and Petunia. And Petunia Evans couldn't handle the awkward silence.

"Alright, that's it!" Petunia interrupted. "I have a boyfriend that I met in London. Not that you're going to meet him or anything, but I think that it's serious and you should know," she finished a little gleefully.

"Well, that's nice Petunia, congratulations on that," responded Lily. "I think I'll head to bed, then if that's it. Good night mum and dad, Petunia."

"Good night, Lily dear, sleep well," wished her mother.

Lily had barely made it up the stairs to the landing when she heard, "You weren't supposed to say anything. Lily's home for the holidays and I don't want you going and ruining them for her with your gloating and what not. I think Lily is doing right by being focused on school, they way you ought to have done."

Putting her hands over her ears, Lily continued to her bathroom and slammed the door shut. She brushed her teeth ignoring the empty look in her eyes, and then she went to her bedroom, slamming that door as well. It occurred to Lily, that she was being unreasonable. Why should she be upset that Petunia has a boyfriend, it was only natural. In fact, she should've been happy for her sister, all of this she knew. But it did nothing to sate the boiling sense of injustice she felt, perhaps it was the tone in which Petunia had announced it. But it didn't matter, Lily went to her record player choosing a Stones record, _Out of Our Heads. _She adjusted the turntable and chose the song she most wanted to hear. It was almost the miraculous sense of relief Lily felt upon hearing Mick Jagger's voice belt out the beginning.

"_I can't get no satisfaction...I can't get no satisfaction."_

And so the summer holiday began...

* * *

A/N: A brand new chapter for you guys. :D Review! Any feedback at all is totally welcome. I'm not really sure of the overall plot at this point, but I'm working on it.

thanks for reading,

_enchantingmagick_


End file.
